In conventional systems, output target settings and stream settings are encapsulated together as a single entity, which requires repetitively filling out video and audio settings if multiple output targets share the same stream settings. Explicitly specifying individual stream settings for each output target requires duplication of information in the case that output targets within different streaming groups share the same stream settings. The duplication of information requires more space to store the object model, as well as inconveniences the user with additional input steps. The duplication of information also leaves open the possibility of typographical errors.
Another option is to have a more complicated multipage or tabbed setup, where various components are individually defined and then connected together later. The ability to access all of the data on a single page is not available. Spreading settings fields out among multiple distinct user interface (UI) pages prevents users from easily visualizing the overall structure of the final settings, and requires additional input steps from the user. This structure is also less intuitive to the user.